


Black Velvet

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic Available, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stretches, languid and slow like a cat, mocking Remus' inability to move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://catrinella.livejournal.com/profile)[**catrinella**](http://catrinella.livejournal.com/) and [](http://merry_smutmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**merry_smutmas**](http://merry_smutmas.livejournal.com/) 2005.

Remus' arms twist behind his head, curved slightly at the elbows and crossed at the wrists. Black velvet secures him to the bed, thin strips that bite delicately just above the bone, whispering softly over his skin as he tries to move.

He manages to shift just slightly, the barest tensing of muscles. A dull ache spreads through his arms, burning slowly across his shoulders. The red chenille bedspread clings to his back, the lightly fuzzed pattern damp with sweat, and the bed dips, groaning with protest as Sirius settles at Remus' feet.

Sirius touches him carefully, sweeping his fingers up Remus' legs. He pauses at Remus' knees, brushing his thumbs over the soft skin behind them, and he smiles at the sharp breath Remus takes, at the way Remus tries and fails to twist away, his eyes glittering with both candlelight and mischief.

"Moony," Sirius murmurs. His voice is hoarse and heavy with wine, and his lips curve into a hint of a smile.

He pushes Remus' legs apart easily, smoothing his hands over Remus' thighs. He traces the line of a scar that stops just shy of Remus' right hip with the edge of a thumbnail, and Remus shivers. The scar itself is dead and numb, silvered with age, but the skin around it is alive and over-sensitive, and the touch, fleeting and light, fills Remus with need.

The candle sputters, flickering, casting dappled shadows that dance across Sirius' body. He stretches, languid and slow like a cat, mocking Remus' inability to move, then leans forward, hands sliding up to catch Remus by the hips, a curtain of black hair brushing Remus' belly.

Remus feels lips just below his navel, warm and soft, feels a humid puff of breath that's chased over his skin by the slick swipe of Sirius' tongue. He arches off the bed as best he can, swallowing a noise that could have been a whine. He wants to move, wants to touch, wants to twist his fingers in Sirius' hair and pull Sirius' mouth up to his own.

Sirius shifts, sliding down just slightly, and presses a wet kiss to the inside of Remus' thigh, lips and tongue followed by a gentle scrape of teeth. His hands tighten on Remus' hips as Remus twists into him, gasping, his fingers digging into Remus' skin hard enough to bruise.

"Sirius," Remus hisses. His voice is thin and needy. Helpless.

Sirius replies with soft things mumbled into the crease of Remus' thigh, his lips stumbling over Remus' skin. Remus can't hear the words, but he knows from the rough rumble of Sirius' voice that they are naughty, filthy, and Remus flushes at the thought, heat spiralling through his body.

Remus struggles against his bonds, pulling his arms down until the black velvet cuts into him, burning as it slides over his wrists. He hears Sirius laugh quietly, feels it in the soft breaths Sirius buries against his skin, and he makes a desperate sound, half whine and half growl, arching up against Sirius as best he can, full of both frustration and desire.

Sirius' mouth closes over his cock slowly, lips brushing gently over the head before parting to take it inside. His tongue darts out for a taste, dragging over the underside and swirling over the head, and Remus jerks, gasping. He yanks at his bonds again, yanks until bruises start to bloom at his wrists and the headboard creaks.

Sirius pulls back at Remus' noise, smiling, his mouth dark and glistening in the candlelight. Sirius leans in again, pulling back just as Remus can feel his breath over his cock, chuckling at the pitiful sound Remus makes, his fingers tightening on Remus' skin.

Remus shifts fitfully, trapped by the hands on his hips and the velvet around his wrists, wishing he could move, wishing he could twist his fingers in Sirius' hair and pull Sirius down where he wants him. Sirius seems to know this; Remus can feel Sirius smiling against his thigh, and he delivers a series of quick, wet kisses to Remus' balls before giving Remus what he wants.

There's heat and warmth, then the wet slide of lips and tongue, and it's perfect. Pleasure explodes under his skim, like fire racing through his veins, and Remus wants desperately to touch Sirius, to smooth his hands over Sirius' shoulders, to brush his fingers over the curve of Sirius' cheek. Sirius' careless sprawl doesn't hide his own desire, he's hard against Remus' leg, and Remus wants to touch that, too, wants to wrap his hand around Sirius' cock and stroke him until he screams.

Sirius loosens his hold on Remus' hips, allowing Remus to move just slightly, and Remus does, rocking up into the soft, wet heat of Sirius' mouth. Sirius sucks him hard, taking him in as deep as he can, and Remus feels something inside him tighten, ready to explode. Sirius drops a hand down to cup Remus' balls, lightly brushing Remus' entrance with the tip of a finger, and Remus snaps, hissing Sirius' name as he comes down Sirius' throat in thick, white bursts.

Remus returns to himself slowly, coaxed back into awareness by Sirius kissing his way up Remus' body and softly smoothing his hands over Remus' skin. Sirius rocks into Remus as he moves, rubbing his cock against Remus' leg, and Remus tries to sit up, struggling against both the bonds and Sirius' weight.

"Let me touch you, Padfoot," Remus murmurs. "Please."

"Not yet," Sirius replies. He pauses to flick his tongue over Remus' lips, to mumble Moony against the line of Remus' jaw. "Not yet."

Sirius kisses him then, a soft wet slide of lips and tongue, his cock pushing into Remus' hip. Remus lets his mouth fall open easily, welcoming the kiss, welcoming the contact when he's not allowed to touch, and he arches up as best he can, trying to give Sirius more friction.

"I want to fuck you, Moony," Sirius says, his lips grazing Remus' ear.

"No," Remus replies, jerking against his bonds. "Not if I can't touch you."

"Yes, just like this," Sirius says. "I love you like this. All tied up, unable to move."

Sirius drags his hand down Remus' body, stopping to tease Remus' nipples and trace the line of a scar before slipping it between his legs. His fingers find Remus' entrance quickly, warm and slick as Sirius murmurs a spell, and then one pushes its way inside, stretching him, filling him.

Remus is desperate, frustrated, but he can't help moving into Sirius' touch, can't stop himself from bucking his hips to meet Sirius' hand. Sirius kisses him as when slips another finger inside, swallowing the moan that tumbles out of Remus' mouth as he strokes over Remus' prostate and whispering unintelligible things against Remus' lips.

Sirius pauses for a long moment, kissing a wet line up Remus' neck to his ear before letting his fingers slip out. He slides into Remus slowly, bit by bit, and Remus can feel every inch of him, pushing into him, opening him. Remus moans as Sirius settles against him, Sirius' balls brushing the curve of his arse, and he wants to touch more than before, wants to feel that hair around his fingers and that skin under his hands.

"Untie me," Remus begs. "Please."

Sirius flashes him a dangerous smile, liquid heat in the curve of his lips, then thrusts into him hard, and Remus arches off the bed, twisting, curling his useless hands into fists. His cock stirs between their bodies, hardening against Sirius' belly, and Sirius moans, driving into him again and again.

Growling, Remus yanks on his bonds, pulling until the headboard groans, pulling until the pressure of the velvet strips threatens to break his wrists. The material burns his skin, rubbing it red and raw, but he doesn't feel it, isn't aware of anything but Sirius' cock.

Sirius reaches above Remus' head, muttering a spell as he curls his hand around Remus' wrists. The bonds loosen and the knot unravels with a hiss, leaving strips of black velvet resting limply on the pillow.

Remus' hands fly out immediately, because he wants to touch everything, wants to feel all of Sirius at once. He fists one hand in the hair that has been taunting him all night, his fingers tangled tightly in soft, black strands, runs the other over Sirius' neck and shoulders and back before wrapping his arm around Sirius' waist to pull him closer.

Sirius mouths at Remus' neck, sucking and biting, his tongue darting out to smooth over the marks left by his teeth. Remus' nails catch Sirius' skin, painting red lines down Sirius' back, and his hands grasp at Sirius' hips, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise.

Heat courses through Remus' body, dangerous and sweet, coiling tightly in his belly and singing under his skin. He's close, so close, and he knows Sirius is, too, can tell Sirius is close by the way his motions have grown jerky and erratic.

Sirius thrusts, a short snap of his hips, and he works a hand between them to wrap his fingers around Remus' cock. He strokes Remus hard and fast, twisting his wrist and swirling his thumb over the head, and Remus breaks, spilling hot and thick over Sirius' hand.

His body jerks, shuddering and tightening around Sirius' cock, and after one more thrust Sirius tumbles over the edge, himself. He comes with a moan, long and low and hoarse, ripped from his throat as he collapses over Remus' body. He leans up for a kiss before Remus can even breathe, their tongues twining together lazily, and Sirius' hair spills onto the pillow, mingling with black velvet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Black Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714118) by [annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods/pseuds/annapods)




End file.
